Anexo:7ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs
La septima temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs se estrenó el 2 de octubre del 2015 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de televisión infanti-juvenil: Disney Channel, 'y finalizara a mediados del 2017. En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estrenó el 16 de agosto del 2016, por el canal de cable: '''Disney Channel Latinoamérica. '''Esta compuesta por 40 episodios. *'Temporada anterior:Anexo:6ta temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' Producción El doblaje se mantuvó en el estudio de Sensaciones Sónicas, siendo una de las temporadas que se mantiene actualmente al aire, para mantener al estudio activo. Irwin Daayán confirmo en su cuenta de twiter que el doblaje de la temporada empezó el 21 de mayo del 2016, y el continuara siendo la voz de Pat Johnsons, tras haber regresado en la sexta temporada, y se mantendra al mismo reparto de la temporada antes mencionada. La temporada se mantendria con la dirección de Xochitl Ugarte, pero para esta temporada, dicha actriz decidio mantener el nivel de calidad del estudio, llamando a Alan Prieto y a Luis Alfonso Mendoza, para que se encargaran de la adaptación y traducción de la temporada, ya que en palabras de Xochitl, "el doblaje tendria mas calidad con ellos a su lado". Asi mismo, desde esta temporada, la adaptación músical comenzaria hacer echa por David Bueno, lo que explicaria el nivel de calidad en las canciones de la serie, a comparación de temporadas pasadas. En la versión original inglesa de la serie, y desde esta temporada, Garry Marshall deja de doblar a su personaje del Dr. Weisberg, a quien doblo durante 6 temporadas, debido a su fallecimiento el 19 de julio del 2016. El solo dobló al Dr. Weisberg en el episodio 3 de la temporada. Cuando se retiro de Disney, el personaje quedaria ausente en la temporada. Cuando Garry falleció, desde esta temporada, el personaje pasa hacer doblado por Clancy Brown, en adelante. Desde esta temporada, el actor Manuel Campuzano empieza actuar de forma mas frecuente en los episodios, estando (hasta ahora) en casi todos ellos. En los primeros 10 episodios de la temporada, Germán Fabregat no participó en la serie, por lo que su único personaje fijo: Momma Dino, pasó hacer doblado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. Sin embargo, a partir del episodio 12, Germán Fabregat vuelve a participar en la serie, pero hasta ahora, Momma Dino sigue siendo doblado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. Desde esta temporada, se integran actores como José Ángel Torres, Alejandro Villeli y David Martínez. Asi mismo, se integra el actor de doblaje mas reciente: José Villanueva. Reparto Personajes episodicós 'Episodio #1 - The Easter Island (La isla de pascua)''' '''Sinopsis: En otro de sus intentos para apoderarse de Su Su Isla, Robín envia a Margarita y Buck a una isla misteriosa, que se conoce como la isla de la Pascua. Tras enterarse de esto, Remor y Pat van a su rescate. Mientras tanto, Lila tendra una cita, que se hara en Pizzarriba, y Speedy lo ayudara. 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla a Momma Dino. *Cuando Buck corre despavorido de los totems que estan a punto de caer encima de el, sus gritos no son doblados y se deja la voz original de Tom Kenny. *Es la primera vez que participa Mauricio Pérez en el doblaje de la serie. *José Arenas dobla a las murallas parlantes con el mismo tono de voz de Jake de la serie animada de Cartoon Network: Hora de aventura. 'Episodio #2 - Garage Sale (Venta de garaje)' Sinopsis: Harto de toda la basura de Pat, Remor decide hacer una venta de garaje para que los vecinos puedan comprarlos. Sin embargo, Pat al enterarse de eso, se rehusa a que vendan sus cosas, pero Remor mantiene su desición de venderlas, lo quiera o no. Mientras, Margarita lleva a Lila a un coliseo en donde se realiza patinaje sobre hielo y quiere que el patine ahi, para que demuestre que puede ser su mejor amigo. 'Trivia' *Marlin Stevan (voz original de Remor Dinote) participa en este episodio, haciendo a uno de los patinadores que se burlan de Lila. Cabe aclarar, que aunque la dirección pasara en manos de Xochitl Ugarte, aun asi, la misma directora no permitio que el reparto original regresara, ni siquiera Marlin, manteniendo al elenco nuevo de la serie, pero dandoles participaciones extras al reparto original, como se ve en este episodio. 'Episodio #3 - Dog's Forgetful (Perro Desmemoriado)' Sinopsis: Tras un paseo por la avenida de Europa, Lila choca accidentalmente el carro alegórico de Pat contra un arbol, haciendo que pierda la memoria, asi que Remor, Pat y Ramir deben hacer de lo que sea para que la recupere. Sin embargo, Lila, de un momento a otro, termina enamorandose de Ramir, perdidamente. 'Canciones' *'Pat Jehneson (volumen 2) (Fantasias Animadas)' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) *'Amado y deseado' **Mariana de la Laguna (Cantante del bote) 'Trivia' *En la versión original, este es el último episodio donde el Dr. Weisberg es doblado por Garry Marshall, debido a su retiro de Disney en octubre en 2015, y su posterior fallecimiento el 19 de julio del 2016, siendo también su única participación en esta temporada. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla al empleado de la agencia de carros alegóricos con un tono de voz parecido al de Rene Lozano. *Este es el primer capitulo de la temporada, en el que no participa Manuel Campuzano. 'Episodio #4 - Copies of false restaurants (Copias de Restaurantes Falsos)' Sinopsis: Debido a que Speedy cerro Pizzarriba para irse del país y regresar en 2 años, Remor, Pat y Lila deciden ir a un restaurante de pizza, para disfrutar de la comida que esta ofrece, pero luego Pat empieza a sospechar de que las pizzas que se venden ahi, estan podridas. 'Episodio #5 - New Restaurant (El Nuevo Restaurante)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat van a la inaguración del nuevo restaurante del Supermercado de Europa (debido a que el viejo restaurante fue cerrado hace 20 años), que resulta ser un restaurante chino. Sin embargo, Remor se apetece tanto por la comida que se vende, que termina subiendo de peso y se convierte en un peligro para Europa. 'Trivia' *Arturo Cataño dobla a Remor, cuando este se convierte en un gigante chino. Es la segunda vez que Arturo Cataño dobla a un personaje, cuando este esta en un estado enloquecido o enfadado, siendo la primera ve en la serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, 'cuando doblo a Spyke, al volverse un dragon enojado. *No se pusieron subtitulos para traducir las lineas de la mesera del restaurante chino. *En el momento en que Robin sale volando de la casa de Pat y de su helicoptero, sus gritos no son doblados, y ni mucho menos son oidos. Este fue un error en el doblaje, indirectamente mencionado por Liliana Barba (en su personaje de María Johnsons), al preguntarle a Pat, porque Robin no grito cuando lo lanzo. 'Episodio #6 - Terror Tales of Europe VI (Cuentos de Terror de Europa 6)' 'Episodio #7 - Intellectual Game (Juego Intelectual)''' '''Sinopsis: Remor adquiere tras la ganga de una rifa, un juego de construccion, solamente para intelectuales. A Pat le da tanta curiosidad el juego, que también obtiene uno, solo que para mas intelecutales. Sin embargo, como Pat es todo lo opuesto a una persona intelectual, el juego le provocara una furia incomparable, solo con el fin de construir lo que se ve en la portada la caja. Mientras tanto, Speedy, junto a Ramir, intentara terminar un juego de construcción muy antiguo. 'Trivia' *La canción del episodio no es doblada. *El Cartero del episodio, solo hace murmullos, que por razones desconocidas, no son doblados en su primera emisión, pero en sus posteriores emisiones, sus murmullos si son doblados. 'Episodio #8 - Skates Season (Temporada de Patines)' Sinopsis: Remor, Pat, Margarita y Lila van al coliseo de Europa, en donde se realiza el famoso patinaje sobre hielo. Pero es ahi, cuando Margarita, con el fin de hacer a Lila alegre y concentrado, mete a Remor a la pista de hielo, por lo que el debera pagar las consecuencias. 'Trivia' *Es la primera participación de Angel Villanueva Toro en el doblaje de la serie. *Es la primera véz en toda la serie que Laura Torres hace personajes episodicos. *José Antonio Macías dobla al patinador malo/burlon #2, con un tono similar al de James. *Por error de mezcla, algunos loops del boletero no son doblados conforme la sincronización labial. 'Episodio #9 - Can you invite me to an end deat? (¿Puedo tener una cita contigo...riesgosa?)' Sinopsis: Pat invita a Patty a una cita en Su Su Selva, para demostrarle que es extremo. Pero este no sabe que esta llevando a Patty y a el, a una misión suicida. Mientras tanto, Remor y Lila pasan tiempo juntos. 'Trivia' *Segundo episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Arturo Mercado participa en la serie por primera véz. 'Episodio #10 - Give me my money (Dame mi dinero)' Sinopsis: Remor tiene una deuda con Pat, asi que tiene que pagarle su dinero pendiente. Sin embargo, el mismo no sabe que Pat gasto el dinero en golosinas de una maquina de chicles. ¿Como podra decirle la verdad a Remor de forma muy indirecta? 'Canciones' *'Cuando estas en la deriva (Fantasias Animadas)' **'Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) 'Trivia' *Por razones desconocidas, los gritos del cajero del banco no son doblados. 'Episodio #11 - Overdue Christmas ('''TBA) '''Episodio #12 - Being Music (Tar Ser Música)''' '''Sinopsis: Tar Ser Hierro va a tocar en "Cuarto de la Marise", un gran concierto, dado a su deseo de ser músico y compositor. Sin embargo, los problemas llegan cuando Pat es su líder y lo manda de la peor forma. Mientras tanto, Remor va con Ramir, a un coliseo donde se realiza una carrera de motocicletas, siendo Remir el principal competidor. 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio, Germán Fabregat vuelve a participar en el doblaje de la serie. *Esta es la primera participación de Alejandro Villeli en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #13 - Otherwise Bowman (De lo contrario, hay un Arquero)' Sinopsis: Remor y Pat van a un partido de futbol, donde participan varios jugadores de futbol "famosos" (según Pat). Sin embargo, todo sale mal, cuando no se sabe el destino de los jugadores, dado a que un arquero le manda tarjetas rojas a los jugadores, para su propio beneficio. 'Trivia' *En la versión original, desde este episodio, Clancy Brown empieza a doblar al Dr. Weisberg, en remplazo de Garry Marshall, tras su fallecimiento. *Esta es la primera participación de David Martínez en el doblaje de la serie. *Este es el tercer episodio de la temporada donde no participa Manuel Campuzano. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla a un integrante del publico del partido, con un tono de voz parecido al de Buck Hateports. 'Episodio #14 - Dinosaurs Hollywood Movies (Películas Hollywoodense de Dinosaurs)' Sinopsis: Remor y el resto de la pandilla va a Hollywood, para ver la primera película exhibida en un cine hollywoodense, pero es ahí, cuando, por accidente, Pat se vuelve una estrella de cine. Mientras tanto, Robin quiere conseguir una red poderosa con el dinero de María, Margarita somete a Lila a una silla giratoria mientras juegan tenis, y Buck quiere que este primero se coma la fruta podrida que el esta vendiendo en un puesto. 'Trivia' *Unos gritos de Remor no son doblados. *En algunas escenas, se nota como la voz de Luis Alfonso Mendoza es alterada digitalmente para sonar mas juvenil. *Mauricio Pérez dobla al taxista con un tono de voz similar al de Donald Trump. *Los ruidos de Lila y Robin al casi vomitar, cuando Buck quiere que coman la fruta podrida que vende en su puesto, son mas graves en la mezcla final. 'Episodio #15 - Dino Flower (Flores para Dinosaurios)' Sinopsis: Remor tiene que encontrar la flor mas hermosa de Europa, para darsela a Ramir en su aniversario de 5 años. Mientras tanto, Momma Dino hace exactamente lo mismo, solo que para Buck, en conmemoración por ser el mejor aventurero de Su Su Selva. 'Trivia' *Pese a que Germán Fabregat participa en el episodio, no retoma su papel de Momma Dino, siendo doblado aun por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. *En contraste a los episodios anteriores, este episodio conto con una mejor calidad en su doblaje, buenas traducciones, cierta creatividad y un mayor numero de actores en el reparto episodicó, todo gracias al buen trabajo de dirección, por parte de Xochitl Ugarte. 'Episodio #16 - The Awesome untold story of Europe (La Asombrosa Historia Jamás Contada de Europa)' 'Episodio #17 - Reaping the car wash (TBA)' 'Episodio #18 - Alexandra Dance (TBA)' 'Episodio #19 - See you sooon friend (TBA)' 'Episodio #20 - Pat and Underfist and iron (TBA)' 'Episodio #21 - Date Discharged (TBA)' 'Episodio #22 - Walking the planet (TBA'' '''Episodio #23 - Easy vs. Difficulted (TBA)' 'Episodio #24 - Surgery (TBA)' 'Episodio #25 - The last chance to surprise Lila (TBA)' 'Episodio #26 - Gold Man's Great Adventure (TBA) Categoría:Temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs Categoría:Temporadas de series de television